Stand By Me
by Idrinktome
Summary: Un pequeño trozo de la vida de Macy junto a Nicholas.


**Stand by me;**

Las cajas que tienen todas mis pertenencias estaba en el living de mi casa. Cada una, tiene mi nombre sobre una cinta de embalar marrón, escrito hace años. Cada una de ellas, contiene mi ropa, zapatos, libros y todo tipo de objetos y regalos importantes que deseaba conservar. En cuanto a mí, seguía en la ventaba esperando que el Mustang se estacionara frente al garaje, para poder llenar el maletero del mismo y desaparecer.

La fuerte llovizna que había empezado un par de minutos antes, ahora era solamente una leve llovizna. Y eso aún provocaba temor en mí... siempre decía que la lluvia más las calles mojadas más la velocidad, no daban un buen resultado.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Nicholas? —repetí nuevamente mientras mi pie golpeaba suavemente la alfombra verde del living—, apúrate

Rogaba que mi novio se apurara, antes que otro auto, se le adelantara y se estacionara frente el garaje. Y eso sería mi fin, su fin, nuestro fin.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras miraba a cada minuto el reloj enorme de roble que ocupaba un lugar en una esquina de del living. Jugaba con mis dedos y con las puntas de mi castaño cabello, tratando de calmar los nervios. Un calor, crecía desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza y sentía como el aire se iba acabando en la mansión.

Mi Blackberry sonó cuando el reloj marcó las nueve en punto de la noche. Me había olvidado que yo misma había programado una alarma, al horario que Nicholas debería estar tocando… ¡El timbre!

Corrí hasta la entrada y toqué el botoncito rojo para que el portón negro se abriera y así poder recibir a la persona tan esperada en la puerta principal. Al abrirla, me encontré con su perfecta y sensual imagen todo empapado. Le sonreí y de un tirón, quedé pegada a su remera blanca toda mojada que se dejaba ver por la abertura de su sexy campera negra de cuero.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —susurré sobre sus labios, mientras que sus extremidades y las mías, ocupaban sus respectivos lugares alrededor del cuerpo del otro.  
>— Frankie escondió mis llaves jugando con el hermano de mi vecina —frunció sus labios tratando de evitar su risa sabiendo lo qué se ganaría con ese comentario<br>— Otra vez esa estúpida de Johanna  
>— Macy —se quejó sobre mis labios… ¡Lo hace apropósito! —, ¿así me recibes?, ¿quejándote de mi sexy vecina? —cuando estuve por quejarme, me robó un beso, el cual no hace falta explicar con palabras lo especial que es.<br>— Nick, debemos irnos —susurré cuando me separé milímetros de sus labios— Nick, nos tenemos que ir —volví a decir  
>— De acuerdo —contestó vencido tirando su campera de cuero mojada al piso dejando al descubierto un físico que… ¡Mi Dios!—, espero que no me estés mirando mucho desde ahí —escuché decir y luego carcajeó<br>— ¡Pff! —me crucé de brazos cuando se volteó—, ¿yo?... ¡Deja de soñar Nicholas! —volví a rotar sobre mis pies rápidamente cuando su perfecta espalda volvía a robarme un suspiro

Nicholas apilaba las cajas cerca de la puerta, mientras que yo controlaba que todo estuviese en su lugar y que mis padres no llegaran. De nuevo, salió de la casa para entrar el Mustang hasta la puerta del garaje donde cargaría cada caja pesada. Por cada caja que guardaba, su cuerpo se mojaba más por la llovizna, y yo creía derretirme a cada instante. Él, por su parte, se dedicaba a reírse de mi deplorable estado.

— Ya está todo Macy —anunció entrando a la cocina  
>— ¡Nicholas no grites! —susurré fuerte tapando su boca—, el mayordomo será sordo y la mucama dormirá con unas cosas raras en las orejas, pero para escucharte a vos, no hay sorderas ni objetos raros que lo impidan<br>— Amor, cálmate —de nuevo, sus brazos mojados rodeaban mi cintura y su perfecto torso se pegaba al mío—, ya nos iremos y nadie se va a enterar —dijo de lo más seguro mientras que sus labios hacían lo suyo con los míos

Sus manos subían con lentitud, pero con firmeza, por debajo de mi saco de lana blanco y sus labios hacían una suave y dulce presión sobre los míos. Por mi parte, mis manos trepaban por sus brazos en busca de su cuello. Y, como era de esperarse, sentía esas cosquillas estúpidas quemándome la piel, donde él pasaba sus manos. Mordía sus labios cuando sus frías y suaves manos subían y bajaban por debajo de mi remera que ahora, se encontraba levantada unos cuantos centímetros. Mis manos se daban el gusto de enterrarse en su perfecta nuca llena de bucles mientras que las suyas no dejaban de molestarme debajo de la remera. Cuando quiso guiar sus labios hasta mi cuello, fue ahí entonces cuando creí que en cualquier momento se me acabaría la vida. Nicholas se daba el placer de besar y de vez en cuando, volverme loca mordiéndome suavemente la piel. Para nada me importaba quedar marcada.

Como si su juego con sus labios y con su condenado cuerpo no le fuese suficiente, empezó a arrastrar sus manos hasta quitar del camino mi saco. Luego, siguió hasta llegar a la base de mi remera para empezar a tirar de ella para quitármela. Yo lo seguía besando, era imposible despegarme de él, porque todo de él me encantaba.

De repente un ruido me hizo sobresaltar haciéndome saltar arriba de Nicholas, quien ahora me sostenía para no caerme.

— Amor... —empezó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello—, cálmate... fue... fue sólo un trueno —logró decir tratando de regular su respiración  
>—No me dejes —yo me pregunto, ¿en qué momento yo me puse a sollozar colgada de Nick? — por favor... nunca me dejes —sollocé mientras seguía estrangulándolo por cuello con mis brazos y por la cintura con mis piernas<br>— Macy, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó sentándome en la mesada

— No quiero separarme de vos... —balbuceé como nena pequeña. Él me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me sonrió dulcemente  
>— Nunca te dejaré Macy —besó mis labios—, nunca —susurró antes de besarme otra vez<p>

Me ayudó bajarme de la mesada y después que me pusiera mi saco blanco y él su campera de cuero, ambos salimos tomados de la mano hasta su Mustang. Como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta y tras una dulce sonrisa, cerró la puerta.

Puso el auto en marcha y yo abrí el portón con un mini control que tenía el juego de llaves que no usaría más. Ya no dependería de mis padres, ya no tendría que escucharlos quejarse de mis amigas, ya no tendría más discusiones a cerca de Nicholas. Ahora era libre... 

.

La casa de Nicholas en la playa era sumamente hermosa y grande. Era perfecta y acogedora para los dos. Tenía un hermoso balcón con vista al mar, algo que realmente me fascinaba.

Esperaba a Nick sentada en la cama, tapada con las sábanas y las frazadas, mientras contemplaba cada rincón de su habitación. Nunca me había comentado que tenía una casa cerca de la playa. Pero poco me importaba ahora que me hubiese ocultado semejante paraíso, sólo me importaba estar con él.

— No debías —dije con vos ronca cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación  
>— Sabes que me encanta hacerte el desayuno, además es la comida principal del día —me mordí el labio inferior contemplando su hermosa y tierna sonrisa—, Macy... cambia la cara... sé que tienes ganas de comerte a este cuerpo... pero debes comer el desayuno que te preparé —yo carcajeé<br>— Seguro

Extrañaba muchísimo estar así con él. Pocas veces podía hacerlo, y en una de esas veces, era cuando inventaba la excusa de ir a un cumpleaños que quedara muy lejos, y me quedaba "en la casa de mi mejor amiga" y la mejor de todas "tengo mucho estudio". Estar abrazados en la cama desayunando juntos, era para mí, lo más hermoso y fascinante que me puede estar pasando. Tranquilamente puedo decir que, en estos diecisiete años que tenía, estos tres últimos años en que lo conocí, fueron los mejores.

De repente el celular de Nick comenzó a sonar. Ambos nos miramos serios y fue entonces cuando los miedos, renacieron en mí. Lentamente desató mis brazos de su cuerpo para acercarse al su celular. Después de tragar saliva, decidí hablar.

— Es quién yo creo que es… ¿verdad? —pregunté y él tan sólo asintió

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Yo sabía que él y yo corríamos ese riesgo, y en aquél momento, yo no pensaba en nada. No quería perderlo, pero ahora sabía que sí… ya lo había perdido.

De nuevo, el celular de Nick comenzó a sonar y fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. El dueño del celular, corrió a la cama a abrazarme y a tratar de consolarme, pero era imposible. Su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda mientras que su otra mano me acariciaba la nuca.

— Amor… —susurró como siempre lo hacía para tratar de calmarme—, quédate tranquila… todo estará bien… —repetía varias veces tratando de convencerme y convencerse.  
>— No Nick —dije algo enojada separándome de él—, nada estará bien… nada… ¡NADA! —terminé gritándole sin quererlo, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación hasta caerme en el pasillo<br>— ¡Macy! —sentí sus pisadas detrás mí y cuando estuvo a mi lado en el suelo, me tomó del rostro y me besó—, confía en mí… —se quedó mirándome a los ojos esperando que yo diera alguna señal de vida

Mientras el silencio invadía el pasillo de la casa en la playa, mis sollozos cortaban aquella armonía. Cuando, de un instante a otro, la sirena de la policía quitó la tranquilidad del lugar. Como pude, me puse de pie dejando a Nicholas sentado en el suelo mirándome. Lentamente, caminaba hasta la ventana más cercana. Y como era de esperarse, aquellas pesadillas, se habían materializado frente a mí. Detrás de las cortinas, veía la escena que mi madre montaba frente a la casa, mi padrastro tratando de consolar a mi madre y varios policías rodeando la casa.

No noté el momento en que Nick se ubicó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano. Yo miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego a su rostro que miraba hacia fuera.  
>— ¡MACY POR FAVOR! —gritó mi madre con el megáfono que, minutos antes, el oficial había usado—, ¡HIJA! <p>

.

— Dios —suspiré—, aún sigo sin saber nada de Nick. Desde aquél día, han pasado dos semanas en que casi mi padrastro lo intenta matar y que los oficiales de policía se lo llevaron. Nada sé de él —comencé a llorar—. Por favor… Dios… dame alguna señal de que está bien… ahora lo único que… que quiero es verlo… —lentamente acariciaba su perfecta imagen sobre el vidrio del portarretrato—. Cuídalo… y… dile que lo amo… y que nunca… que nunca… me olvidaré que él fue el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado… —un nudo enorme se atascó en mi garganta de tan sólo acordarme de él

Mi nuevo celular comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el clima de oración que tenía. Tras agradecer y hacer la señal de la cruz, tomé mi celular con número para que nadie pudiese rastrearme más que mis padres y apreté el botoncito para responder la llamada

— Macy… soy yo…


End file.
